SOS Soy Cupido
by Gozihr Izaro
Summary: AU. Moderno. Multicrossover. ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado como es la vida de ese famoso ser alado? ¿Tienes algún reclamo que hacerle? ¿Te gustaría tener sus poderes por un día? ¿Te has preguntado como es en realidad? ¿O que piensa del amor? ¡Vamos! ¡a delante! que está con ánimos de contarte todo, en especial si le cambias el lugar, porque ser Cupido no es tan fácil como parece...
1. Introducción

**Introducción**

 **.**

* * *

.

¿Qué hice yo para merecer tal castigo? ¡Los dioses me odian! Y si no, por lo menos el hombre de la luna lo hace. Es que simplemente… ¡No es justo! Tengo la seguridad de que hay gente mejor para el trabajo. Ya saben el tipo de gente que adora el romanticismo y el amor, ese tipo de gente que siempre está sonriendo y suspirando. ¡Yo no soy así! ¡No soy material para el puesto!

No entiendo como sigo teniendo el trabajo, he presentado mi renuncia en más de una ocasión, pero me siguen diciendo que el asunto no funciona así. ¡agghh!

Como envidio al Conejo de Pascua o al viejo del saco rojo ese, ellos solo deben preocuparse de quedar bien un día al año. Ellos tienen suerte, se encargan de niños, yo trabajo con todo el material difícil, ¿saben quiénes son los peores? ¡Los adolescentes!... hasta me dan escalofríos de solo pensarlos.

Y luego está Febrero... ¿Acaso puede haber un trabajo peor que ser Cupido en San Valentín? Es una suerte que… esperen un momento… ¡¿ESE CALENDARIO TIENE BIEN LA FECHA?! ¡Hay no! ¡Hay no! ¡¿Mañana es San Valentín?! ¡NO! ¡¿Por qué a mí?! ¿Saben qué? ¡Esto ya fue demasiado! ¡Yo renuncio!

.

.

.

* * *

 **Especial de San Valentín. Feliz y divertido 14 para todos :3**


	2. Capítulo 0

**Capítulo 0**

 **Buscando a Cupido**

 **.**

Las auroras boreales iluminaban el cielo convocando a los guardianes. Jack Frost volaba con el viento en dirección al Polo Norte, preguntándose ¿Cuál sería la emergencia que los había convocado?

En pocos minutos se encontró en la guarida del mismísimo Norte. Era una suerte que estuviera tan cerca en ese momento, debía de conseguir algunas de esas esferas que Norte tenía, podían resultar muy útiles. ¿Cómo era que aún no tenía algunas en su poder? Bueno, después de saber de qué se trataba esta reunión se encargaría de obtener algunas.

\- ...que desaparezca así de repente – alcanzó a escuchar que decía la voz molesta de Conejo – es su responsabilidad, ¡no puede simplemente no estar!

\- Quizá le vendrían bien unos cuantos ayudantes – escuchó decir a Tooth – trabaja todo el año, después de todo.

\- ¿Ayudantes? ¿Quién estaría tan...?

\- ¿Quién trabaja todo el año? – interrumpió Jack entrando en el lugar.

\- Cupido. ¡Esa desesperante bola de plumas está desaparecida! – se quejó Conejo - ¡Desaparecida a horas de que el día en que más cosas debe hacer comience!

\- ¿Y cómo es que lo saben? – preguntó Jack curioso - ¿Vigilan a todos los espíritus o algo? Si lo hacen también debieron considerar ponerles GPS. – les dijo burlonamente.

Meme comenzó a hacer figuras de arena sobre su cabeza, aunque nadie pareció entenderle.

\- El hombre de la luna nos lo dijo, está preocupado por su desaparición – hablo finalmente Norte. – aparentemente lleva dos días sin disparar una sola flecha y sin que se haya visto ni una de sus plumas.

\- ¿Y eso es malo? - preguntó Jack inocentemente - ¿En que puede afectar que el plumero se tome un par de días libres?

Todos los guardianes voltearon a verlo con seriedad. Incluso los duendes que corrian de un lado a otro del lugar se quedaron completamente quietos mirándolo. Después de unos segundos en que la tensión en el aire creció hasta casi poderse tocar, conejo rompió el silencio acercandose a Jack molesto.

\- ¿Cómo que si es malo? ¡Es terrible! ¿A caso no sabes lo peligroso y sospechoso que es que Cupido desaparezca?

\- ¿Peligroso? Esperen ¿no se supone que estamos hablando del espíritu del amor? ya saben, ¿no debería de ser puros corazones y cosas cursis?

\- JAJAJAJAJAJAJA - la risa de Norte llenó el lugar y Sandman también sonreía, incluso el hada se permitió una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Yo les recuerdo que no es muy buena idea burlarse - dijo Conejo cruzando los brazos impaciente - deberíamos estar pensando en algún modo de encontrar su ubicación y asegurarnos que cumpla con su trabajo.

\- Conejo tiene razón. Este es un asunto serio - lo apoyó el hada.

\- Pues yo sigo sin ender nada, ¿por que es tan importante que Cupido disparé a las personas en este día?

\- No es Cupido quien nos tiene tan preocupados - dijo Norte secandose las lágrimas que sus risas habían provocado - es su arco mágico. Es la razón de que Cupido sea Cupido. El amor es un sentimiento humano muy poderoso y también bastante inestable. La historia es muy larga de explicar, pero lo imparte es que Cupido debe usar su arco, en especial en días como este. Así que debemos darnos prisa y hacer que vuelva al trabajo lo más pronto posible.

\- ¿Y que vamos a hacer entonces?

\- oh, nosotros no podemos hacer mucho Jack, estamos seguros de que no tiene ganas de vernos - comenzó el hada volando nerviosamente de un lugar a otro.

\- Pero - la interrumpió Norte sacando una esfera de nieve de sus bolsillos - tú por otro lado podrías llegar a tener una oportunidad. Debes encontrar a Cupido y convencerle de que vuelva al trabajo.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Esperen! cuando llegue parecían estar seguros de que era un espíritu peligroso.

\- Y lo es, asegurate de que no se enoje contigo. Nunca falla un disparo.

Y esas fueron las uúltimas palabras que Jack escuchó antes de ser lanzado dentro de un portal.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Bueno este no da risa y es muy corto. Pero es necesatio para la historia. Después de aquí en adelante las cosas se ponen interesantes. Y claro aparece Cupido. Siguiente capítulo en unas horas.**


End file.
